


Thomas Becomes A National Hero

by The_Exile



Series: Thomas, Spirit of Erebonia [2]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Thomas is just trying to be helpful as usual and doesn't understand what the fuss is all about.





	Thomas Becomes A National Hero

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'spy' in 100_words DW community

Upon his return from a pleasant holiday in Crossbell, Thomas was highly surprised when he was hailed as a national hero!

He was still not sure what all the fuss was about. He had only called out to the tall shiny train who was going too fast and would have hit the man who was messing around on the tracks. Thomas had no idea this was a Calvardian spy trying to sabotage the train, whose name was Eisengraf.

Thomas blushed as a man got out of the shiny train and mounted a plaque on the side of his engine car.


End file.
